A New Life, Mesprit's Happiness
by Danimalz09
Summary: After Paul's defeat of the Sinnoh League, Paul was upset, until Dawn came along, with the help of Mesprit, the pokemon of emotion. Ikarishipping.


**I dont own Pokemon. This is my very first Ikarishipping fanfiction. Please tell me your opinion about it**

It all started Paul vs. Ash at the Sinnoh League, the final 2, who will be the winner?

"Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted. Tor....TERRA! Infernape, FULL POWER FLAME WHEEL!" shouted Ash.

"INFER....NAPE!" "NOW, add it up with overheat!" Ash shouted. "Torterra! Energy ball! Paul shouted

TOR......TERRA!. The two attacked clashed, but Infernape's overheat pierce through Toterra's energy

Ball, leaving a direct hit to Torterra.

"Toterra is unable to battle; the Sinnoh League Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"I can't believe it, we won! We conquered the Sinnoh League!" cried Ash

"Congratulations" said Cynthia "You're only a couple steps away from being a Pokémon Champion, you should start off by replacing one of the Elite Fours"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" said Ash

"Way to go Ash!" said Dawn "After years of following him, he finally beat the

Sinnoh League, Ash I'm proud of you" said Brock.

"Hmph, I can't believe it, that fool defeated me, but how?!" said Paul in an angry voice

Cynthia came toward him "Paul, your tactics are different then most trainers, but you came

all this way, but judging from your defeat with ash, you have allot to learn, maybe you could

change your ways of treating your Pokémon."

"Because of my defeat, I have to be stricter to my Pokémon." said Paul

Then Dawn overheard them "Paul..." Cynthia then told him "Paul, if you don't mind, Dawn would like to meet you at Lake Acuity, I recommend you too."

"Hmph, fine, but why with that pathetic girl?" ask Paul

"Excuse me Mr. I lost to Ash, I have a name you know!" shouted Dawn "Your point?" said Paul

"Arggh, you jerk!" shouted Dawn "Well it better be important, troublesome." said Paul, with an angry face like always.

"Oh don't you worry Paul," whispered Dawn with a smile. "Meet me in 2 days, okay?" said Dawn

"It better be something not idiotic, you should be glad that I'm nice enough to be there" saids Paul in a grumpy voice.

**-2 Days Later-**

Ash and Brock are going back to Kanto.

"I guess I'll see you again Dawn, it was nice knowing you" said Brock.

"Yeah, thanks for traveling with us" said Ash. Ash then gave Dawn a high five once more, before leaving to Kanto. "Pika-Pikachu!" cried Pikachu. "Pip-Piplup" cried Piplup.

Ash and Brock then left the dock and sailed away.

"I'll come visit you at Kanto" shouted Dawn as she waved at Ash and Brock.

"Now, to go to Lake Acuity. Arggh my bike is broken, here, get in your Poke Ball so you won't have to suffer yourself by walking," said Dawn as she returned Piplup inside her Poke Ball.

Paul, at Lake Acuity, standing there watching the sky, then throws a poke ball. "Torterra, come out"

"Tor!" shouted the green Pokémon.

"You outta be ashamed of yours…" Paul stopped and said "No, it's my fault."

Then Dawn appeared seeing Paul sad. "What's wrong, are you okay Paul?" saids Dawn with a frown.

"Yeah, told me to come here, so what do you need, I need some training to do you know?" said Paul in a harsh voice.

"Relax silly!" said Dawn. Then she climbed on Torterra's back, sitting there leaning on his spikes.

"What are you doing with my Torterra, get off of him!" shouted Paul.

"Cynthia told me that Torterra likes it when someone sits on its back"

"Your point?" questioned Paul. "Ohh stop that, comon, climb on its back!" shouted Dawn.

"Sigh, fine" saids Paul.

He then listens to Dawn, and climbed on Torterra, except he leans on the tree.

"You left your hat on my Pokémon's tree" said Paul. "Don't worry about it, it feels nice here anyways" replied Dawn.

"Hmph." Paul with an attitude voice. "I would like to show you something. Come on out Piplup" said Dawn. "Pip-Piplup" squeaked Piplup.

Outta curiosity, Paul asked "Why don't you evolve that Pokémon of yours?"

"I'm a Pokémon coordinator, not a Pokémon trainer" answered Dawn. "I like Piplup

the way he is now, and soon, we're traveling to Jhoto for contest"

Then Dawn lowers her voice, talking to Paul "I know how it's like to lose in the finals, I lost to Zoey

At the finals, we're kinda alike, second place."

"I saw, and I have to be honest, your pachirisu and cyndaquil's combination..." mumbled Paul

"What about it?" Dawn asked. "The best combination I've ever seen in contests." answered Paul

In her head, Dawn said "Wow, I'm shocked, I should be proud of myself, especially what Paul just told me."

"Thanks a bunch" said Dawn. "But in the end, it was all a disappointment" replied Paul.

"Geez thanks" said Dawn in a sarcasm voice. They overheard a cry from a Pokémon.

"Did you hear something?" saids Dawn. "Who the heck?" saids Paul.

Then Charon, the Team Galactic scientist just captured Mesprit with a net, the Pokémon of emotion.

"HA, with this Pokémon, I can change the world's emotional feeling, as I, the great Charon will control the world!"Shouted Charon

Paul then sigh "Frenzy plant Torterra."

Torterra then use Frenzy plant to wrap Charon

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" shouted Charon

"You don't have power anymore, Cyrus is long gone, so why don't you take a hike?" shouted Paul

"Torterra, get him outta here." continued Paul

Torterra then swing Charon out to the sky,"TOR-TERRA!"

"I won't forget this!" scream Charon as he disappeared.

"Wow, what a waste of time" said Dawn. "No kidding" replied Paul.

"Toterra, razor leaf to free Mesprit. Commanded Paul "TORTERRA!"

"Mes-mesprit!" cried Mesprit, circuling around Paul and Dawn.

"What is up with this creature, get lost!" shouted Paul.

"Paul calm down! Remember me at Spear Pillar? asked Dawn.

Mesprit continues to circle around, smiling at both at them.

"It is the Pokémon of emotion, it seems really happy....when we're here...together..."said Dawn.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Paul.

Dawn then checks the poketech "I have this app where it shows the love between

a Pokémon with Pokémon, Pokémon with humans, and humans with humans."

"Okay and?" asked Paul.

"Let's see....between us" said Dawn.

As Dawn and Paul saw the results, they blush and looked at each other, then turn away.

"It's pretty high" said Dawn. "Your poketech is malfunctioning" said Paul

"Mes-Mesprit" cried Mesprit, then disappears, changing the trees around Lake Acuity into cherry blossoms.

"W-Wait, this is!" cried Dawn. "..." No commented from Paul.

They then looked at each other, blushing "Our bond is stronger than I thought" whispered Dawn

"Hmph, well this is uncomfortable, I'm outta here." said Paul

Dawn frowns, jumping out of Torterra's back and said "okay, I'll see you never, return Piplup."

Paul replies "I'm done with this place, and talking to you, let's go Torterra."

They part ways, then Paul remembers that she lefted her hat on the tree of Torterra's back.

He then grabs it, and ran to her "Hey Dawn, you forgot your hat!"

She heard, then blushes "Thanks Paul, how can I forg...did you just said my name?

"Yeah, and?" asked Paul

Dawn giggles, then said "You do have a heart then, I'm flattered!" Dawn smiles at Paul really happily.

"You made my day, thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure Dawn" murmured Paul.

"There you said it again!" chucked Dawn.

"Okay whatever, I have to go to Veilstone City, I gotta tell Reggie the bad news" said Paul.

"Torterra return, Honchcrow come out!" commanded Paul.

"I guess this is good-bye huh?" frowned Dawn. Then Paul realized that he DOES have a change of heart.

"Actually, I'll fly you back to your place, where do you live?" said Paul.

"Twinleaf Town, just drop me off and I can take care of myself from there." said Dawn in a happy voice.

Dawn then hops to Honchcrow's back. "HONCHCROW" Honchcrow flied, as he spread his wings into the sky.

Dawn then place her hand on top of Paul's hand saying "I'm glad we had this talk Paul."

"Although I hate to admit this, but you changed me today, I feel a lot better after my defeat at the Sinnoh League, and by the way, your hand is warm" replied Paul.

Dawn blushes, and put her hand back to her chest and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "It's okay, like you said, I do have a heart" saids Paul.

"I can't believe it, his attitude toward me is…..so…" in her head, she was utterly confused. "No, no way, I don't have that feeling toward him!" Spinning her head while she is thinking inside her head, Paul looks back and said "You okay there?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, the wind is bothering me. That's it" said Dawn. "Umm, okay" said Paul with a priceless face.

Dawn then wraps her arm around Paul's body telling him "I hope you don't mind if I do this," saids Dawn.

Paul then replies "Sure, whatever makes you safe."

They finally reached to Twinleaf Town, dropping off Dawn.

"Wait Paul, you have a few minutes?" said Dawn.

"Hmm?" said Paul in a confused tone.

"You know, I'm traveling to Jhoto, and in order to compete in that region,

I need a partner, or else I won't be able to get in." said Dawn

"Go on" said Paul in a curious voice.

"I was wondering, if you want to be a coordinator and travel with me? Since

you have all the badges and everything, maybe you should try something new." said Dawn

"A coordinator, how uninteresting." replied Paul.

"Comon! It's different then training as a Pokémon trainer, but I'll help your training too, and

To become a top coordinator, like me." said Dawn pleasing Paul.

"Like you huh, I don't know?" said Paul.

"Please do it for me, I need you," whispered Dawn

"Say that again?" said Paul. Then Dawn confessed

"I want you to come travel to Jhoto with me, I'd do anything! Just please, don't leave me" cried Dawn.

A moment of silent came, and Dawn starts to frown."I guess not huh? You don't want me around." Then Paul replies.

"I do need a partner for my adventure, maybe I should try something new." whispered Paul.

Dawn then smiles at him, and give him a hug "Thank you so much, you don't know

How much it meant to me!" shouted Dawn with a big smile with a couple tears of joy.

"Hey, stop that!" said Paul with a blush on his face.

"Ohh, sorry, I'm just too excited." said Dawn in a quiet happy voice.

"I forgive, when are you leaving to Jhoto?" asked Paul

"In a week, I guess I'll be seeing you again" said Dawn with a wink.

"Hope you're right about training to be coordinator" said Paul.

"I promise Paul, I'll be there for you!" said Dawn with a thumbs up.

She then hugs him again, leaning her head to his chest.

"Just the two of us at Jhoto." whispered Dawn.

"What are you doing?" saids Paul in an annoying voice.

"Ohh my bad, I'm just….really happy" whispered Dawn.

"I can tell you are" replied Paul. He then hugs her back, making Dawn blush.

"Wait a sec, this isn't Paul? Impossible!" said Dawn in her mind. Paul then let go of her, leaving Dawn speechless while her face is flushing red.

Paul then smiles at Dawn and hops up to Honchcrow's back.

He then stops and said "Dawn, could you come over here for a sec?"

Finally, she stopped spacing out and replies. "Huh? What is it Paul?" asked Dawn

"I know you have been waiting for this" said Paul, but Dawn was confused.

"Close your eyes, it's a small surprise" said Paul with a smile.

"Umm, okay then" said Dawn.

She then closed her eyes, the wind blew, and her mouth was closed.

He then went toward her, gave her a kiss of her life. Opening her eyes, she then closed

her eyes and kissed back, blushing.

Then it ended. "Our very first kiss" said Dawn.

"You're welcome Dawn. Hope you like it." said Paul smiling.

"I love it, this is the best gift ever" said Dawn chuckling.

"Well then remember that kiss, off to my home. Goodbye Dawn" shouted Paul as he again hops to Honchcrow's back.

"I love you Dawn." Said Paul. "I love you too Paul" replied Dawn.

"Byeeee Paul!" said Dawn waving her hand to him. Honchcrow soar to the sky, as she watched him leaving.

In Paul's head, he tells himself "Next time, I'll defeat Ash Ketchum, become a top coordinator, and become a Pokémon Master, it will all be because of you Dawn, my one and only.

Whispering to herself "Thank you Mesprit for showing our feelings toward each other. I knew I could count on you."

She then walks away, and put her both hands on her chest and whisper to herself, "I truly love you Paul, forever and always with all of my heart."

Dawn then puts her hand to the sun, while Paul also puts his hand to the sun. As the sun shines, they're both telling themselves at the same time "Our new adventure begins now."


End file.
